A walk To Remember The Hogwarts Version
by angelbreathe
Summary: Leslie Lovegood, twin sister of Luna Lovegood is the unknown sister. Nice and Perfect.. or so people think in every way, she meets up with Harry Potter Nice and Perfect.. or so people think in every way.. more inside
1. Meeting Harry

Summary: This is the story of Leslie Lovegood, Luna's twin sister, and how her and Harry help and learn from each other.   
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Harry  
  
Luna and Leslie boarded the train at the beginning of the year. "Uh.. I'll go find a compartment" Leslie said, "Actually.. I'm going to go sit with Harry and the others.. you can come.. if you want" Luna said, shrugging her radish earrings bouncing. "Sure" Leslie said shrugging then followed her sister through the train halls to a compartment, in which a black haired boy with green eyes and glasses sat, across from him where three people a girl with long red hair, a boy with matching red hair but short, and a curly with long fuzzy brown hair. "Hey Luna" the girl with red hair greeted as Luna sat down on the opposite side of the bench of the black haired boy and Leslie sat between them. "I didnt know you had a twin" Ron said. Hermione tutted, "She doesnt.." she said bluntly, "Do you?" she asked Luna, who nodded then rolled her eyes, Leslie snickered. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" The fuzzy brown haired girl said bluntly. "Leslie Lovegood.." Leslie stated, "Pleasure" Hermione said stiffly. "I'm Ginny Weasley and thats My brother Ron and thats Harry" The red haired girl said. "Nice to meet all of you" Leslie said. Luna nudged her pointing to her trunk in which a pichure lay on the floor under sticking out of a crack, Leslie gasped and grabbed it laying it face down on her lap. "Who is that?" Hermione asked rudely snatching the photo. Harry snatched it back and handed it to Leslie, "It's her photo.." he said then continued staring out the window. "It's our mother.." Leslie replied to Hermiones question. Harry went back in his thoughts, 'Luna said she watched her mother die and saw death.. thats their mother' he thought. 


	2. Beautiful Perspectives

Chapter 2: Beautiful Perspectives  
  
Just as they were about to get in the carriages, Harry looked to Leslie who seemed to be glancing at the horse on the front of the rungs, Ginny could now see them because she watched Sirius fall through the veil. "Arent they hideous?" Harry asked Leslie, "Hmm, I think their interesting.." Leslie said, "How so?" Ginny asked, "Well every living thing is interesting when you think about it.. take that cat for example" she said glancing to Crookshanks who Hermione was trying to push into the carriage, "Yes.. your right it is interesting how all its darker stripes intersect at one spot" Harry said shrugging, "Exactly, everything is beautiful you just have to find the right perspective to look through" Leslie said as she stepped into the carriage following Ginny, Harry thought about it the entire carriage trip to the castle. 


	3. Harry Lovegood?

Chapter 3: Harry Lovegood (?)   
  
Leslie was on her way to Potions the next morning, her oversized satchel filled with only one or two books and a tin with an angel on it, her long honey hair was tucked back in a braided bun, as she wore a bright blue shirt and a jean skirt with her school robe over it. Harry huriedly caught up with her, "Hey" he said, "Oh Hi Harry" she said, "Dont you hate Potions?" he asked, "Not really.. Snape's discussions are normally intellectual and very memorable when he's not punishing you Gryffindors" she said shrugging. "Hmm?" Harry asked, "Listen to the meaning behind the words.. he says more than you think" she said as they headed into the Potions room and she waved to him taking a seat upfront while Harry sat in the back with Ron. Harry listening to Snape's words more closely today, halfway through Ron leaned over and muttered something to Harry about "Endless Droning" and Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the picnic table in the courtyard, Harry lay on the other side of it and Ron sat on one of the benches. "So what did you guys think about the Polyjuice Antidote Potion in Potions huh? Pretty cool.." he said, "Snape actually talked about something?" Ron muttered, "Wait you were actually listening?" Hermione asked amazed. Harry shrugged, "You just have to listen to the logic behind the words.. well see ya'll Advanced Herbs and Antidotes is waiting" Harry said standing up and grabbing his satchel then waved and walked off. "Is it just me or does Harry seem.." Hermione began, "Like A lovegood?" Ron asked, "Mhm" Hermione said and nodded grabbing her bag as her and Ron walked to their Charms O.W.L. lesson. 


	4. Omra Divin

Chapter 4: Omra Divin  
  
Harry walked into the green house, for his Herbs and Antidotes lesson only to see two other students there. Leslie Lovegood and Chelsie Mcguire talking to Professor Sprout about the Mandrakes, Harry walked to the main table and set his bag down, when Draco Malfoy walked in. "Ah yes our class has arrived" Professor Sprout said tapping her wand to her pot. "This is it?!" Draco said. "Yes Mr. Malfoy" Professor Sprout said. "Two mudbloods and Potter, Oh Brother.." Draco muttered, "Actually if you had bothered to take recognization we all have the same blood in this class.." Leslie said, Harry glanced up from his book as Chelsie grinned. "Its red and oxygen hydrated.. same as yours.. so please keep your rude and vulgar comments to yourself" Chelsie stated. Leslie nodded, "Mhm.." she said then helped Professor Sprout by aiming her wand at a pot and it rehydrated into a beautiful Lily. Harry gasped lightly then hid it by saying a spell on a plant, which became a half wilted tulip. "Oh thats lovely Potter" Draco snapped, Leslie walked over. "Need any help?" she asked Draco. "Not from you" he snapped, but Leslie took his hand with his wand in it. "Extend your forefinger" she said, Grabbing Dracos finger and making it straight out on the wand. She pointed it at his wilted flower, "Ready?" she said, "Omra Divin" Draco said blandly. "You have to say it with feeling" Leslie said, "Omra Divin!" Draco said with feeling and the wilted flower turned into a pure black rose. "You did it" she said congratulating him then went to help Harry. "Need help?" she asked politely. "Is it that obvious?" he asked smirking at his half wilted tulip, "remember how you said Everythings beautiful just find the right perspective look at it from that side" Harry said pointing to the good side. Leslie let out a laugh, "Hey you actually listened to me?" she asked. "Yeah.." he said. "Well that was a rather good funny" Leslie said then grabbed Harrys wand hand, "Now aim your pointer finger on your wand" she said. "You have spider fingers" she said, "What?" he asked, "Spider fingers..." she said then tucked his fingers in the right spots "They dont just stay where they are they just go anywhere like spiders" she said, "Ugh.." Harry said, "Hmm?" she asked, "nothing just spiders bring back bad memories" he said shrugging, "Ah.." she said, "Mine's radishes" she said, "Radishes?" he asked, "You know those earrings Luna always wears.." she said, Harry nodded "K.. say the spell" she said, "Omra Divin!" he said and a flower sprouted, "Anyhow her earring got caught in my hair and our cat Vince tried to get it, it was horrid" Leslie said, Harry snickered, Leslie smiled to him "You did it" she said glancing to the newly reformed Tulip, one side was red the other yellow. "Ah A gryffindor at heart" she said, smiling then went to Help Chelsie, "And remember no spider fingers" she said, Harry grinned and went back to fixing another flower. The rest of the period flew by quickly and soon it was lunchtime. 


	5. Nighttime kitchen tales

Chapter 5: Nighttime Kitchen tales  
  
Harry watched through Lunch as Leslie and Luna talked to Chelsie and Draco taunted first years, and Hermione and Ron argued about Krum. "Harry.. you alive in there mate?" Ron asked, "Nah" Harry replied, standing up seeing everyone leaving the hall, "What class do you have..?" Ron asked, "Divination.. I think?" Harry said shrugging, "Me too.. How did I get an O.W.L. level divination course?" Ron asked, "You tried.. plus it isnt that bad" Harry said glancing out of the corner of his eye as Leslie walked off Chelsie talking to her then walked with Ron to divination.   
  
That evening Harry snuck out with his invisibility cloak and down to the kitchens, when he got their someone was talking to Winky and Dobby..  
  
It was Leslie, she sat on the stone floor by the hearth, Winky beside her, and Dobby on her stretched out Legs smiling and talking to both of them. "So Dobby says.." Dobby began when he glanced to the door, "Mr Harry Potter sir!" Dobby squealed running over to hug Harry, who grinned. "Hey Dobby" he said, Leslie glanced up at him, "Hello Harry" she said, Winky waved and they went back to talking about Winky's worries. "Well Winky why would you want a master?" Leslie asked, "Because that is what Houseelves are supposed to do.. not be demanding pay or nuffin" Winky said. "Well you work here now dont you" Leslie said reassuringly. "Oh yes Hogwarts is wonderful but it just aint bein' the same Ms. Leslie" Winky said, "Well you can always come work for my family they'd Love you" Leslie said, "Oh Could I?!" Winky squealed and hugged Leslie who giggled, "Of course.. my father and sister could always use the help.. and we have an extra room and everything" Leslie said, then stood up dusting the soot off her skirt as Winky huried over to Dobby. "So what is Mr. Harry Potter be wantin' sir?" Dobby squealed. "Just a spiced cider please?" Harry asked, Dobby and Winky huried off to tend to His order. Leslie sat on the Ravenclaw table under the one that sat in the great hall. Harry sat down beside her, "So Winky seems excited?" Harry said, "Yeah, she seemed so miserable.. I'm glad I helped" she said, "And you made Dobbys day.." She said. Harry shrugged, "Perhaps" he said. 


	6. Nevilles Pain

Chapter 6: Neville's Pain  
  
Just then Dobby came back and handed Harry his spiced cider, and Leslie a lunch pail. "Thank you Dobby.. I'll make sure Neville gets this.. poor boy, his gran doesnt know what to do" Leslie said. "What about Neville?" Harry asked setting his spiced cider down on the table, "He's ill.. he keeps mumbling stuff about his parents crying blood.. and such" Leslie said, Dobby nodded sadly. "Then he was muttering something about sweets and wrappers" Dobby added, Leslie nodded. Harry's eyes got wide, "I know what it is" he said grabbing Leslies arm and tugging her under the invisibility cloak and down the hall. "Where are we going?" Leslie asked, "Neville collects his parents old sweet and candy wrappers..in a tin.. his parents from St. Mungos.. I saw him.. he wants the sweet wrappers back" he said, and huried into the gryffindor dormitories. "How do you know where they are?" Leslie whispered, "Dean hid them a while back because Neville kept making noise with them at night" Harry whispered reaching under the fifth sink in the boys dormitory bathroom and pulled out a tin, and smiled. Leslie looked shocked, as Harry went back to the dormitory and shook Neville awake, and handed him the tin. Neville smiled when he saw The tin then Harry and Leslie who handed him the lunch pail as well, "The wrappers!" he said opening the tin and messing with the little wrappers.   
  
Harry walked Leslie back to the Ravenclaw dorms about 30 minutes later, when they reached the picture hole Leslie turned to Harry "You did the right thing Harry.." she said and patted his hand before waving and heading into the ravenclaw dorms. Harry smiled slightly, and pulled the invisibility cloak back over his head heading to the Gryffindor dorms. 


	7. Discovery

Chapter 7: Discovery  
  
Harry sighed plopping down on a table in the courtyard when he heard a snicker, and glanced over to see Draco walking out. "Hey Potter" he snapped, "Why Hello Malfoy" Harry said laying back on the table. Since it was nice out they were holding class for Herbs and Antidotes outside. Just then Leslie and Chelsie walked out. Harry nodded to Leslie who walked over to him and sat down on the table. "So is Neville feeling any better?" she asked, "Wonderful" he said picking at her hair which she left down. She smiled to him as she glanced sideways to where Professor Sprout had just walked up.   
  
The day droned on, and Harry walked outside after dinner to find Leslie asleep in a hammock hanging from a tree a book on her chest. Harry picked up the book, '1000 herbs and antidotes' he read setting it aside and shook Leslie awake whose eyes popped open, "Where am I?" she asked, then saw Harry. "You feel asleep on the hammock its dinnertime, and I found you" Harry said shrugging. "Well thanks" she said nicely sitting up, "I guess I was tired.." she said, and began walking off. Harry sat down on the hammock when he saw a folded up paper, "Guess it fell out of her book" he said opening it and gasped.. 


	8. whats up

Chapter 8: whats up?  
  
  
  
Harry glanced at the paper, stuffed it in his pocket and huried back to his dorms. 'She has.. ugh!' he thought when he felt impact of running into someone. "Sorry" he muttered, "Watch it Potter!" Draco snapped. "Oh Sorry Draco.." Harry said, "Draco?" Draco said, "Yes its your name.. right?" Harry asked, "Yeah but.. what's up?" Draco asked falling into step beside him. "Ah nothing.." Harry said patting the paper in his pocket. "Whats wrong with That Leslie girl lately?" Draco asked, Harry shrugged "I have no clue" he said. "Okay well see you Potter.. and Harry.." he said turning to face him. "You can trust me.." Draco said then huried off. Harry thought on it shrugged then huried off to the Gryffindor dorms. 


	9. Normality

Chapter 9: Normality?  
  
Leslie was on her way to Potions when Harry caught up with her, "Hey" he said. "Hi.." she said in almost a whisper her eyes cast at the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Just some people not showing their true colors" she said, nodding to Ron who was laughing with Dean and Seamus who yelled "Yo Loony Leslie!" towards them. Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh dont listen to them.." he said, then huried up to Ron who was laughing. "Why did you do that?" he asked, "Whats up with you man you act like you dont know who your friends are?" Ron asked. "Your right I dont know who my friends are.." Harry said shrugging and walked off, Ron opened his mouth to speak but Dean and Seamus were laughing at Pavarti's dress and he joined in. Harry walked into the Potions room with Leslie. 


	10. Hate Much

Chapter 10: Hate Much?  
  
Leslie was walking down the hall when Hermione walked up to her, "Hey Leslie.." she said, "Hey" Leslie said. "You know no hard feelings Harry and I are like way over" she said, "I really have no clue what your talking about" Leslie said as if she had misheard Hermione's words. "You know you would be so beautiful if you knew how to do your makeup.. come on eat lunch with me!" Hermione said leading her into the great hall where everyone was laughing and looking at a pink piece of paper. Luna and Chelsie ignored the flyers and riped theirs up. Harry hadnt arrived yet, "Is this you?" Hermione said picking up a flyer it showed Leslie's head pasted onto a very ugly clown and words saying Loony Leslie. Leslie felt tears in her eyes as she looked around at everyone pointing and laughing then went to turn and run when someone stopped her by holding her back in an almost hug. Leslie looked up and saw Harry, who whispered "its not you its me.. stay here" he said setting his books down beside her, she nodded and he walked over snatching the paper from Hermione and walking to Ron. "Man no wonder your her friend.." he said rolling his eys, Harry nodded and punched him, Ron shoved him, "Ron.." Hermione started, "You stay out of this!" he said to Hermione. "We're through!" Ron said. "That's great" Harry said nodding, "We are through forever, you made a mistake Harry" he said, Harry walked over and picked up his books and put his hand on Leslie's arm. "You okay?" he asked, she nodded, "Lets get out of here" he said and they left. 


	11. AN

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
I dont own a walk to remember or Harry Potter.. its just I decided to make this story like the Hogwarts Walk To Remember.. The only character I do own besides Maria Ariah Evans-Lovegood is Leslie.. my char!  
  
- Allie 


	12. Hogsmeade

Chapter 11: Hogsmeade  
  
The next day was a hogsmeade trip, and Harry asked Leslie to go. She shrugged and said sure. Harry met her at the Ravenclaw entrance, and she walked out wearing a black knee length skirt, a tan turtleneck ribbed sweater and a tan knit hat. She also had on a black leather jacket, black tights and black healed boots her hair loose over her shoulders. Harry wore a black buttoned up blouse top and blue jeans. He offered her his hand which she took, as they left with the others for Hogsmeade.  
  
"I've never been here before" Leslie said glancing around Three Broomsticks. Harry looked to her "Really?" he asked, "Yeah.. its nice though" she said, smiling. "I go here all the time.." Harry said shrugging as Rosmerta dropped two butterbeers on their table.   
  
That evening when Leslie sat on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake with Harry, she took a deep breathe. "What are you doing?" he asked laughing lightly. "Seeing if gods here today" she said shrugging. "How can you tell?" Harry asked, "You breathe in.." she said, "and if your able too Gods still helping you" she said shrugging and stood up looking out at the lake, Harry stood up too. "You try" she said, He took a deep breathe and smiled. "Leslie.." he said, she turned to him. "I might kiss you" he said, "I might be bad at it" she said, "It's not possible" he whispered then kissed her then rested his forehead against hers, "I love you" he whispered, it seemed like forever til he continued "Now would be the time to say something.." he said, "I love you too" she admitted. 


	13. Love

Chapter 12: Love..  
  
Harry and Leslie walked past his friends in the great hall the next day holding hands and over to the Ravenclaw table by Luna and Chelsie and sat down. Ron glared at the table, Hermione seemed confused and was talking to Dean and Seamus about it.   
  
Harry walked Leslie to every class that day, he had to admit Herbs and Antidotes was the best though. Harry stood by his pot, as Professor Sprout told them to pair up. Leslie and Harry paired up leaving Draco and Chelsie together, though they got along well. "Now.. combine both of your flowers.. to make a new breed.. then you'll name it.. and we'll write it down and send it in to the Herbs and Mendred Flower's Society" Professor Sprout said. Harry and Leslie got to work, She created her Lily first. "You know thats weird.." he said, she turned and looked up at him "Hmm?" she asked, "My mothers name was Lily" he said, "Was?" she asked. "They died.." he said, "Ah I remember Luna telling me.. it must be hard on you.." She said, "and after Sirius last year.. nobody cares" he said shrugging, "I care.." she said taking his hand and holding it stroking the back of it with her thumb. Harry smiled to her, "Will you tell me the entire story after dinner?" she asked, "Uh.." he began, he never felt comfortable telling it to anybody, they told him for they already knew. "Sure" he said, with her it was different. By the end of class their flower was a red, gold, yellow and black lily. They decided to name it Gryffinclaw, and took the seeds from its center and put them in a plastic ziploc bag like sprout told them too. Leslie and Harry then left class holding hands and headed their seperate ways to Charms and Transfiguration after Harry kissed her on the cheek. 


	14. Astronomy

Chapter 13: Astronomy  
  
Leslie met Harry in the astronomy Tower, he came up shortly after she had finished setting her telescope up. "What is it?" he asked, "This is my telescope I built it when I was 12.. take a look" she said, Harry looked through and saw the stars including Sirius which was shining the brightest. "Sirius.. the brightest star in the sky.." he said sitting down, "Wasnt he your godfather" she said tilting his chin up to look at her. He nodded, "I'm sorry" she said taking his hands and cupping them in hers, he shivered her skin was cold to the touch. She sat down beside him on the bench, resting her head on his shoulder. "Could you tell me the story now?" she asked, Harry shrugged "Sure" he said and began to explain about his parents, and Voldemort. He noticed whenever he said Voldemort she got a far off look in her eyes, and at the end she stood up and leaned on the railing. "What's wrong?" He asked hugging her from behind, "Nothing.. just thinking" she said and set her hands on top of his that lie around her waist. "About?" Harry asked. "Well I think I owe you this.. " she said, "You told me your story Now I tell you mine" she said, Harry sat down on the bench setting her in his lap... 


	15. Her Story

Chapter 14: Her Story  
  
"I was born Leslie Marie Lovegood.. twin sister of Luna Delacore Lovegood, My mother was a beautiful women, Marie Ariah Evans-Lovegood, she was always beautiful, she had blonde shoulder length hair like mine and Luna's she had blue eyes, we have green eyes because of our father.. I was nine when she died, I went down to show her what I got from Dad for my birthday, she turned and accidently added the wrong Potion it blew up, I huried up and ran from the room, to get father but it was too late, they blame me.. Father and Luna.. they say they dont.. but.. you can tell those things sometimes. Ever since then I've always wanted to help people more than myself, I'll donate my presents to those less fortunate and all.. I lost her I'm not losing anyone else.. sometimes I fell like she's the only one thats ever cared for me.. but I never show it.." Leslie said, glancing to Harry who kissed her earlobe. "I care.. and its okay to show your emotions sometimes.." he said playing with a strand of her hair. "Wait.. your mothers maiden name was Evans?" he asked, "Mhm" she said, "So was mine Lily Evans.." he said, she shrugged. 


	16. Summary

Leslie Lovegood  
  
Summary, and story By: Alison Malinger  
  
Summary: Leslie Lovegood, twin sister of Luna Lovegood is the unknown sister. Nice and Perfect.. or so people think in every way, she meets up with Harry Potter Nice and Perfect.. or so people think in every way, also doubted by the tragic lose of a relative their bond grows closer when Leslie teaches Harry its okay to stand out among the crowd and be nice but be yourself, and that everything is unique and beautiful. Meanwhile as they grow closer, Harrys friends cant accept his changes and grow nasty, they eventually hurt Leslie whom Harry defends. But what happens when Leslie's secret which absolutely nobody but her dad and sister know slips out.. Find out in **!Leslie Lovegood -- What Harry Doesnt know on Fanfiction.net!** 


	17. The Evans

Chapter 15: The Evans  
  
"So thats what they meant when they said I was only protected by the Evans blood" she muttered pacing her, Chelsie and Luna's room. Chelsie and Luna had gone down to breakfast and Leslie was muttering to herself, about what she had found out earlier, after Harry mention the Lily Evans thing she had said she was tired after a while and came back here. "Where did the Potters live?" she wondered, "Harry's house.. was Potters and Evans Blood.. and the Potter manor Jame's old home.." she mumbled to herself. "Leslie?" Chelsie asked walking in, Leslie turned her attention to the redhead. "Hmm?" she asked, "Harry wants to see you" She said. Leslie walked out of the Ravenclaw Dorms in a red sweater, red tank top and a pair of blue jeans, her hair in a loose bun, her silver reading glasses up on her nose. "Hey" she muttered, and walked toward Harry who hugged her as she leaned her head in the nook of his neck glancing at his chin. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked, "I have a better idea" she said and took his hand leading him to the hammock where they both laid side by side. She messed with Harry's fingers and intertwined hers with his glancing at the house ring on his finger, and twirling it as he glanced to her. "What are you thinking?" he asked, she glanced to him "About the Evans.." she admitted. "They said I would only be protected by someone of Evans Blood thats why they were worried when my mom died.. Evans blood your mothers blood" she said sliding his ring off his finger and onto the other fingers. "My Blood" he admitted, she glanced to him and nodded sadly, then laid her head on his shoulder and continued twirling the ring. 


	18. The Gift

Chapter 16: The Gift  
  
Harry grinned, "She needs me and my blood" he said and took a knife puncturing his arm and took a vial retrieving it then poured it in a heart shaped small vial attaching it to a silver chain and stuck it in a box. He then pulled out parchment..  
  
Leslie entered her room and walked to her bed on it which lied a box she opened revealing a small heart shaped vial of blood attached to a silver chain as a necklace, and a Gryffinclaw flower. She opened the note:  
  
Leslie,  
  
You need blood to protect you, I will always protect you. And this as a gag, is.. My Blood. Hope you enjoy it..   
  
With Love, Harry  
  
Leslie chuckled sliding it onto her neck, then stuck the Gryffinclaw flower in her hair, pulling out the last piece of paper:  
  
Dear Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Potter,  
  
Your creative display of Mondredism, has been accepted as a true Mondred Flower.. Congratulations on your Gryffinclaw.  
  
President of Herbs and Mondred Flower Society  
  
Margaret N. Cash.. Vice President - Billy Price  
  
She smiled to herself sticking both notes in the dresser drawer, and went to take a shower, leaving the vial of blood and Gryffinclaw in her nightstand drawer. 


	19. Sorry

Chapter 17: Sorry  
  
Leslie changed into a pair of jeans and a dark grey hoodie the next day, her hair loose around her shoulders. She met Harry in the great hall and whispered something to him, he nodded and took her hand walking out. She sat on the picnic table outside, Harry stood infront of her his hands on her knees. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked, she fiddled with her blood heart and glanced up at him. "I needed to tell you.." she began, "What are you planning to do after Hogwarts?" she asked him. "Becoming an Auror.. yourself?" He asked, "Thats the Issue.." she whispered, rubbing the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "Harry I'm sick" she said, "I'll get you to Madame Pomfrey you'll be fine.." he began, "No Harry I'm sick" she said, "I have Leukemia.. a muggle cancer of the blood" she said, Harry searched her face for any sign of a joke. "I learned it two years ago and I've stopped responding to treatment" she said, "No.. your..your 18 your perfect" he said, sitting down beside her. "Why didnt you tell me?" he asked, "Because I didnt want anyone to be weird around me" she said, "Including me?" he asked, "Especially you" she said tears streaming down her cheeks, "I had gotten over it and accepted it until you happened.. I do not need a reason to be angry with god" she said and huried off Crying.   
  
Two days later,Harry was rocking in the hammock messing with his ring reading a book. Leslie hadnt talked to him or left her dorm in two days. He lowered his book to see Leslie standing there her hair loose wearing a black unzipped fleece, black tank top and dark blue flared jeans. "Harry.." she said fiddling with her blood heart around her neck, Harry sat up then stood up. "I'm Sorry I should have told you sooner.." she said, "I made you do too many things.." he began, "No if anything you kept me healthy longer.." She said. "Are you scared?" he asked, "To death" she said, She glanced to him and saw tears in his eyes his jaw clenched. "Lighten up" she said stepping towards him and taking his hand twirling his ring, "It's not funny" he said, "I'm scared of not being with you" she admitted, "Oh that'll never happen baby.." he said hugging her as she cried. 


	20. Everybody Knows

Chapter 18: Everybody knows..  
  
Leslie walked into the great hall holding Harry's hand the next day when random people approached her hugging her, then Ron, Dean and Seamus approached. "I'm so sorry.." Seamus said, Dean nodded and Ron approached her hugging her, "I'm sorry about the flyers" he said, Leslie nodded "It's okay" she said turning to Harry who shook hands with all three of them, Then they walked over to Chelsie and Luna when Draco Malfoy huried up to them. "Leslie.." he said, she turned to him, and hugged him as he hugged her back. "Chelsie told me" he said, "Your a good person Draco, you just need to show it" she said, "He's beautiful in some perspective" Harry said to Leslie, who smiled. "Everything is beautiful you just need to find the right perspective" She said, Draco smiled "By the way, I was told to ask your Permission to go out with Chelsie" he said, "Aw!" she said and hugged him again, then walked over to Chelsie and Luna with Harry and Draco. "Is that a yes?" Draco asked, Leslie grinned and nodded "Yes" she said. 


	21. what to do

Chapter 19: What to do..  
  
Leslie glanced to Snape, normally she was paying attention to her fullest in his class but now she could barely make out the words in his endless drone of muttering. She say a bright white light, then darkness.. and thats all she remembered.   
  
Harry was sitting in the back of the class paying close attention to Snape's lecture when he saw Leslie fall and his eyes got wide, he got up and kneeled over her, as Snape glanced to him in almost sympathy and picked Leslie up following Harry from the classroom, Draco took charge after they left.   
  
Leslie woke up four days later, to see Harry sitting asleep in the chair beside her his head on her hand with an IV shot in it, and glanced around. "Hospital wing?" she muttered, then looked up to see Dumbledore, "I see you have awaken Ms. Lovegood" he said, she nodded, then looked to Harry. "He hasnt left.. since you fainted in Potions" He said, "Mr. Weasley brings him food at meal times and his school work and he sleeps here as you can see" Dumbledore said, Leslie ran a finger over his scar suddenly he jolted up and grabbed her hand about to rip it off when he saw the look on Leslie's face, Dumbledore frowned. "Another nightmare?" Dumbledore asked. Harry glanced between the two then looked at his grip on Leslie's hand, "yes.." he answered Dumbledore releasing her hand, "I'm sorry" he said to Leslie then his eyes widened, "Your awake" he said, she nodded smiling "Yes" she said running a hand through his hair as he put his head back down taking her other hand with his. Dumbledore nodded, "I'll leave you two at that" he said and left. 


	22. Reviews Wanted

I want atleast 20 Reviews People!! Come on!! =)  
  
- Allie 


	23. My Love

Chapter 20: My Love  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the bed that evening while Leslie was asleep wondering what he could do to prove his love for her when he glanced at his ring, and grinned.   
  
Leslie awoke the next morning, Dumbledore made her, her own garden room in the castle since she was too weak to go outside, it had two trees a sunny sky, a hammock and a bunch of Gryffinclaw flowers. Harry and Leslie lay on the hammock with three blankets on Leslie when Harry slid his ring on and off and back on his finger. "Do you love me?" Harry asked, "Yes.." Leslie said into the crook of his neck since her head was on his shoulder, "Would you do something for me" he asked. Leslie lifted her head and glanced at him, "Anything" she whispered, "Marry me?" he asked holding the house class ring from his finger out to her. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him as he slid the ring on her finger.. 


	24. Wedding Day

Chapter 21: Wedding Day  
  
Leslie was rolled down the aisle in a wheel chair for she was too weak to stand though she took the last 10 steps to Harry by herself. Then she sat back down in the chair, Harry got on his knees to be at the same level as her, The preacher 'Dumbledore' did the same. "I love you" Leslie mouthed to Harry, who mouthed it back. "I Leslie Marie Lovegood.." "I Harry James Potter.." "Do take.." "Harry James Potter.." "Leslie Marie Lovegood.." "to be my lawfully wedded.." "husband" "wife" "to have and to hold.." "for richer.." "for poorer" "in sickness and in health.." "as long as we both shall live.." "as long as we both shall live"....  
  
Leslie and Harry had a beautiful School year together, a week before they were supposed to go home for the summer, Harry discovered Leslie asleep peacefully on her bed, never to wake again... 


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Harry eventually went on to become an Auror.. and never forgot the Lesson his Best friend.. and only wife taught him.. He always kept her wedding ring she gave him on his finger, he kept the blood heart and class ring in a tin labeled, 'Leslie Marie Potter'.. and if you asked him.. he'd say his wife IS Leslie Marie Potter.. 


	26. FAQ

Some people asked me if Winky ever went to work for the Lovegoods the answer is yes, and she took Leslie's old room, Harry had most of Leslie's stuff in his new apartment over the summer, and Some of Sirius and his parents stuff as well. Also Hermione did eventually apologize to Leslie and Harry, and Hermione told Harry she was glad he had someone who loved him for he, she later on went to Marry Ron.. and they had one kid, a girl named Leslie Anne Weasley.   
  
And some people asked about the paper Leslie dropped, it was a Eulogy from her mothers funeral  
  
In Memory of everyone who has ever had cancer..   
  
- Alison   
  
P.S.: Please Read and Review Thank You 


	27. Thanks to Evanjeline

Thanks Evanjeline for reviewing.. sorry if it seems rushed or the characters are a little OOC..  
  
Its just our bus got into an accident that morning and I was home from school so I wrote something and it just continued..  
  
The chapters are so short because it was really one long story But I divided into chapters.. In chapter 4 I didnt actually mean for Leslie to teach the class  
  
just to help the kids along.. and shes been there all along at Hogwarts, she just wasnt known like Luna wasnt until the fifth book, also Winky does seem OOC shes normally  
  
frightened or drunk on something (Lol) and I had to make a mean character to be Belinda off of a walk to remember, so I choose Hermione, shes really one of my favorite characters in the book, and Malfoy now he's definitely OOC.. asking Harry whats up and stuff..  
  
but most people have sympathy in certain situations? Also I made her and Harry in the same class that way they could get closer.. and Harry doesnt speak like he's from the south, I do because I am (lol)   
  
Story Dedicated to Evanjeline.. my only reviewer.. Thanks! =)  
  
- Alison 


End file.
